happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Lord O' Darkness
YOU CAN ASK ME FOR HELP, BUT I CAN'T DO EVERYTHING. ''' '''I DO NOT DO MAKE REQUESTS FOR THE LAZY. IN THAT CASE, MAKE THE REQUEST YOURSELF. To view past messages, click Archives. What the?... Why did you put your past messages in an archive O.O? Also, Kill-ennium needs creating. Chop chop! I want to see how HTFs celebrated the turn of the year 2000. With Y2K, Millennium pennants and the number 2000 everywhere. There will be a wooden number 2000 effigy that will be burnt in celebration. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 20:25, November 30, 2012 (UTC) More about Kill-ennium before you do it. Kill-ennium modifications: Fireball will be lighting the number 2000 effigy Celebrating HTFs will hold pennants saying either Milennium, Y2K (for the worried), MM and 2000. Millennium madness will ensue when Pierce and Hoppy will go mad and some celebrators flip out. Josh will barricade in his home when the flip-outters (my special name for Flippy and all the others that flip out) rampage. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 20:48, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Need images for Take a Nose Dive, Like Brother Like Sister and Kill-ennium. And where is that image of Gem and Ini? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 21:38, November 30, 2012 (UTC) I added more slots I got more episode slots. Tick-Tocked Off: Analogue and Digital start a dispute with the current black and white bears (Yin and Yang) Brace Yourself: Josh and Flippy play around until they get their teeth stuck on Fizzles' braces. Now Doc and Germy are trying to separate the artist and veteran from the sodaholic. Fizzles will spin again in this episode but Josh and Flippy stay on. You're History: Sir Gron, Grunts, Takeda Nokashi and Sniffles fight back the famous and infamous figures from history including the infamous Al Capone. Sunk Soldier: Flippy goes to the fishing hole, only for him and his jeep to be dunked by The Mole's poor driving. Buck and Chuck will see the sunken vehicle from their fishing spot and make fun of it. Terrible Twos: Introduced twin characters Gem and Ini invade Snooty's and Cranky's luxury, peace and even privacy. Rough Raccoons: Lifty and Shifty steal and wear Flaky's and Toad's spiky pelts (fur coats). Now the "naked" cousins must chase the thieves. Geological Core-uption: Sniffles' expedition to the Earth's inner core causes a sinkhole to appear in town. Run like Clockworks: O'Clock's got a new appetite, the clock twins Analogue and Digital! First Flood: A dam breaks up, flooding the town. Nerds United: Sniffles, Josh and Cheeks invent a machine that will payback Pierce, Bulky and Hoppy. Separate Ways: Lifty and Shifty have an arguement and split up. I wonder why BuckandChuck isn't answering me? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:05, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Can you do an image for Sunk Soldier? It could be Flippy's Jeep in the lake. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 21:10, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Revised Episode Ideas List I'll try to work on Cute On The Outside, But Fierce On The Inside later, but I'll have its description here just in case you want to work on it instead. Read em' here: #"Cute On The Outside, But Fierce On The Inside": Emily buys another kitten which is black, and names him Shadow. Yet, an epic battle between himself and Kit-Kat is unleashed (literally!). #"Happy Hatchery!": Because of Pecky's loneliness, Sniffles hatches a female woodpecker named Peckia for him in his laboratory. #"Oh Say, Can You See That Flea?": Patriot becomes friends with Josh while Drama is helping Flaky get rid of a flea in time for a new patriotic play to begin. #"Here Comes The Birdride": Pecky and Peckia get married. #"Cuddles Rabbit": In this retelling of Peter Rabbit, Cuddles goes into Lumpy's garden to eat some of his crops. #"All Flipped Out On Love": Flippy must choose who to mostly date out of either Flaky, Trixie, Nippy, or Ale. #"Evil Love": When Devious sees a new female villan named Kivila, he falls head over heels over her, which gives Splendid a chance to impress HTF World. #"Deviously Devoted To You": Devious tries to butter up Kivila in order for her to team up with him. #"Proudly Worn And Adorned": Splendid and his super team try to stop Devious and Kivila's evil plans before the villans hypnotize all of HTF World. #"Skater Skit": Guddles tries to show how awesome he is to Cuddles. Meanwhile, Gutsy is trying to plan the most awesome stunt ever. #"The Scent Of Money": Lifty and Shifty try to get money in tons of ways that are very deadly and painful (at least to other characters). #"Gotta Eyeful": Uno-One, a cat who lost his eye in a terrible accident, tries to figure out a way to see normally. #"Litterboxes Of Fury": Emily must learn how to multitask when she has to buy some bags of litter for Kit-Kat for her litterbox and rehearse for a new play at the same time. The new characters that you see here are Shadow (a male black kitten), Peckia (a female woodpecker), Kivila (a female ferret villan), and Uno-One (a male white cat who lost his eye in an accident). I'll make pages for them soon. Abbeybunny (talk) 00:41, December 2, 2012 (UTC) There should be an episode when couples like Stacy/Handy, Shelly/Crazy, Flippy/Flaky, Josh/Petunia, Cuddles/Giggles, Trippy/Ava dance at a ball until Disco Bear intervenes, causing a fight between Crazy and Flippy. There should be another one where Fireball blows things up with a detonator (TNT plunger). Burnt and Fyre must stop Fireball from blowing the town to pieces. I got names for them: Ball Breaker It's Dynamite! RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 12:27, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Those two Jolly Happy Soul episodes I think you must've messaged the wrong user, because I didn't submit an idea for them! :O Abbeybunny (talk) 16:08, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Speaking of episodes, I'm going to work on Cute On The Outside, But Fierce On The Inside right now. :D Abbeybunny (talk) 17:43, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Do you consider Ball Breaker to be the Season 28 finale? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 18:36, December 2, 2012 (UTC) It's when Disco Bear invades a ballroom dance which involves these couples: Flippy and Flaky (Flippy will fight Crazy after he flips out) Cuddles and Giggles Josh and Petunia Trippy and Ava Handy and Stacy Crazy and Shelly (Crazy will fight Flippy when he flips out) Ale and Savaughn (Savaughn will try to stop Flippy and Crazy from fighting as he is a cop) Nutty and Lammy Puffy and Fuddles Gloomy and Drama (as a ballroom dance would cheer Gloomy up) RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:17, December 2, 2012 (UTC) A Jolly Happy Soul Ok first Im having trouble getting the plot down for The Gift That wont stop giving. Second wreck the halls isnt mine its MrBoys. Mine was Deck's the HallBuckandChuck (talk) 20:55, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Cute on the outside, fierce on the inside I'm finished with the episode! Abbeybunny (talk) 23:09, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Which Episode Should I Do Later? Should I do either "Happy Hatchery!" or "All Flipped Out On Love" later? Abbeybunny (talk) 23:32, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Seth's Debut Episode Should I create Seth's debut episode later? Abbeybunny (talk) 00:10, December 3, 2012 (UTC) I think that his debut episode should be called "Green With Gluttony" instead of the sin "envy". Do you think this is a good title for it? Abbeybunny (talk) 23:46, December 3, 2012 (UTC) I'll work on it now. Abbeybunny (talk) 21:37, December 4, 2012 (UTC) I can't really work on the episode now, in fact, I can't work on anything! Ugh. I can't actually do anything because... well... I don't know what to do! Abbeybunny (talk) 23:04, December 5, 2012 (UTC) My ideas for episodesO Is anyone gonna do my ideas? I love to contribute but I got mock exams this week! List of my ideas: Geological Core-uption: Sniffles' mission to the Earth's core causes a sinkhole to appear Brace Yourself: Josh and Flippy get their teeth stuck on Fizzles' brace. You're History: Sniffles and the undead warriors (Sir Gron, Grunts the Gruesome and Takeda Nokashi) fight back against famous figures from history including the infamous Al Capone. Daylight Slayings: Analogue and Digital have trouble setting themselves forward. Rough Raccoons: Toad is naked (again) and so is Flaky as Lifty and Shifty steal their spiked pelts. Terrible Twos: Gem and Ini attack Snooty and Cranky in their apartment. It's Dynamite!: Fireball has a new killing tool, a TNT plunger. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 07:02, December 3, 2012 (UTC) The Gift That Won't Stop Giving' Hey could you do The gift that wont stop giving because Im having trouble with the plotBuckandChuck (talk) 15:21, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Not really skinning them, Toad and Flaky will take off their pelts when they shower. Lifty and Shifty steal the pelts and leaves Flaky and Toad looking like porcupine versions of Baldy. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 15:47, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Yep and they will be quilless, naked and unrecognisable. But they'll be recognisable at the end when they get their quilled coats back. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 15:58, December 3, 2012 (UTC) I got two more episode ideas before "Ball Breaker" Here are my last two ideas before "Ball Breaker". Come Dice with Me: Josh invites his pals for a board games night, until the friendship between Cuddles and Toothy is broken! Big Afro and Big Antlers: Disco Bear and Buckley compete to see who is more flirtatious out of the two. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 16:44, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Stubbs I did an episode that introduces Stubbs but there is already 30 episodes on season 28 and I don't want to start the next season with so much episodes left to do in 28. What should I do.BuckandChuck (talk) 14:57, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Sure I will but later Im at school Rough Raccoons They steal their pelts so they can prick everybody in town. IS THAT ALL YOU WANT TO HEAR?! RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 15:31, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Gem and Ini You know I made another duo recently and that is the black chipmunk twins Gem and Ini. They are named like that because if the names were combined, they would form Gemini (the twins constellation). They will make their debut in "Terrible Twos". Their interests are astronomy and space. I think this interest should be shown in this episode idea. Give Me Some Space: Josh retains his inventing skills from Ant-archy when he built a space rocket. He decides to take it for a space trip, but not all by himself, but with his bestest friend (Cuddles), his girlfriend (Petunia), his sister (Giggles) and the CONSTELLATION TWINS! (Gem and Ini). They will wear space suits that match their colour. This will be the second time Cuddles wears a space suit (costume counts), first was Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part 2). In the episode, the gang will see a comet (which flies towards the Platypus Alien planet), Cuddles, Gem, Ini and even Giggles and Petunia will gasp in awe. Josh will take a snapshot of the comet. Josh's space suit: Grey Cuddles' space suit: Yellow Petunia's space suit: Blue Giggles' space suit: Pink Gem's and Ini's space suits: Black I have an idea for a death in this episode: Ini flying out of the rocket via the airlock and into a black hole RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 18:45, December 4, 2012 (UTC) The remaining Season 28 These are the remaining Season 28 episodes (with the exception of Prickly Reunion): Run like Clockworks: O'Clock has an appetite for Analogue and Digital Geological Core-uption: A sinkhole appears after Sniffles drills down to the Earth's core You're History: Sniffles and the undead warriors battle against some figures from history. Daylight Slayings: Analogue and Digital have trouble setting themselves forward (they are clocks) Terrible Twos: Gem and Ini invade Snooty's and Cranky's luxury, peace and even privacy. Tick-Tocked Off: Analogue and Digital wage war against Yin and Yang It's Dynamite!: Fireball has a TNT plunger to aid his killing and destroying. Give Me Some Space: Josh takes his pals and the constellation twins Gem and Ini to space with his newly-built rocket. Come Dice with Me: Cuddles' and Toothy's friendship breaks apart at a board games night. Big Afro and Big Antlers: Disco Bear and Buckley compete. THE FINALE (Ball Breaker): Disco Bear interupts a couples dance night and causes a fight between Flippy and Crazy. Savaughn will try to stop the two male partners from killing each other. Ale and Shelly will not flip out, but Flippy and Crazy will, but they will not kill everyone, they will try to kill each other. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 07:41, December 5, 2012 (UTC) I've done my History mock exam today. Can you do You're History? It would be a great reward for my hard work on that paper. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 16:47, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Your and BuckandChuck's to do lists Episodes that you can do: You're History Geological Core-uption Give Me Some Space Big Afro and Big Antlers Episodes that BuckandChuck can do: Daylight Slayings Terrible Twos Tick-Tocked Off It's Dynamite! Come Dice with Me RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 21:38, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Don't chub Don't stop at You're History. You got a few left. Geological Core-uption: Sniffles drills down to the Earth's core and causes a sinkhole to appear Give Me Some Space: Josh takes the constellation twins (Gem and Ini), his bestest friend (Cuddles), his sister (Giggles) and his wife (Petunia) to space with his newly-built rocket. Big Afro and Big Antlers: Disco Bear and Buckley compete. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 17:46, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Seth episode I have a episode idea for Seth. It would be called Meat Your Maker. And in it Seths gluttony sends him to a meat proccessing plant where he'll end up in the ground(beef).BuckandChuck (talk) 02:34, December 7, 2012 (UTC) What About the pictures? There are lots of Season 28 episodes without images! Nerds United (Josh, Sniffles and Cheeks plotting to pay back the bullies) First Flood (The town flooded) Run Like Clockworks (Analogue and Digital running away from a hungry O'Clock) Daylight Slayings (Analogue looks at the calendar) Terrible Twos (Gem and Ini and Snooty and Cranky staring at each other) Tick-Tocked Off (Digital and Yang fight) It's Dynamite! (Fireball with a TNT plunger) RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 07:25, December 7, 2012 (UTC) I have more important things to focus on! I'm not up to making episodes now! I say the space episode should be made first, then the sinkhole episode and then the Disco Bear vs Buckley episode before you do Ball Breaker. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 15:57, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Gem and Ini will appear on Josh's space trip in Give Me Some Space. The International Space Station will make an appearance in the episode. Astronaut Handy will be seen mending it before Josh's rocket zooms past it. Remember that Josh, Cuddles, Petunia, Giggles, Gem, Ini and even Handy (who is mending the ISS) will all be wearing spacesuits that match their colour. The Platypus Aliens will die when a comet (sought by Josh and the gang) hits their planet. I have ideas for deaths. Someone on Earth (not Josh or his pals) could get crushed by the ISS and Ini could fall into a black hole after escaping via an airlock. BTW, BuckandChuck's episodes need images. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:54, December 7, 2012 (UTC) RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:54, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Season 29 episode ideas Here are some ideas for Season 29 episodes: Creators Collide: Seth meets Josh, Bella Luna and Britton Specieism: Devious uses his newest invention to change species of some HTFs! The Blind Leading the Blind: Sniffles and Josh lose their spectacles Sweet Smelling and Sour: Petunia loses her air freshener, just on the day when she goes on a date with Josh! Will Josh notice her smell? Lose Your Head: Josh gets decapitated, but Doctor Lumpy stitches his head on the most unusual place, on Petunia's shoulder. Flake-out: Flippy notices that Flaky started to flip out as well, but that's due to extreme trauma of her phobias. Annelid Anomaly: Devious trains his new wave of minions, which are intelligent earthworms hellbent on destruction. Flying Colours: Things go wrong as Spectrum goes on a plane. Splintered: Stacy gets a splinter and her lover Handy tries various ways to remove it. Stacy suggests that she should see Doc to remove the splinter. Malpractice Makes Perfect: Ini lost his eye in one of his clumsy moments, Giggles needs her tonsils removed and Russell gets a bottle stuck in his chest (again). Doc assigns Lumpy to cure them. That's a silly thing for a doctor to do! Black Eyed Bully: Pierce pays the price when he gets a black eye. Right Here, Right Now: A fairground ride turns into a time machine that sends the riders through many periods of history, including Prehistoric (unfrozen Cro-Marmot fleeing from T-Rexxy), Medieval (Sir Gron fighting Grunts), Industrial Revolution, World War Two, Vietnam War (With Flippy, Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom fighting the Tiger Soldiers) and back to the present day. Play Attention: Cub has a playdate with Genesis, Beauty, Raky, Lau Lau, Arietta, Melody and even Flicky. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 14:47, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Yep, Geological Core-uption, Come Dice With Me, Big Afro and Big Antlers and also the finale needs to be completed. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 16:27, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Scout Ahead and Write Off I added two episodes to the Season 29 list. Scout Ahead: Josh joins Giggles' scout camp, only to get an encounter from a certain Scottish stowaway (Scotty). Josh joined because he wanted to see some birds. This is the first episode that reveals Josh's interest in birds. A helicopter flies over the camp and gives Josh inspiration and Giggles sees her brother make a big picture, again. It is a military helicopter. Write Off: Chuckles disrupts Josh's and Sniffles' science test. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 22:54, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Can You Please Edit The List of Episodes/Seasons 21-30 Page? I'm trying to add in "Happy Hatchery!" and I epicly failed. Can you please help me? Abbeybunny (talk) 23:18, December 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm trying to add my The Mystery Part 1 to the list if i have time.. Starring *Lumpy Featuring (victims) *Toad *Flaky *Pierce *Waddles Mrboy90s HAVE MORE FUN! (talk) 00:01, December 9, 2012 (UTC) How can I copy that episode table template? Can you give me a tutorial for adding an episode to the list of episodes? Can we also start Season 29 as Season 28 is finished? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 09:52, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Start with Creators Collide when you (Seth) meet me (Josh), Britton (Brittonbubba) and Bella (BellaLuna7298) RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 15:27, December 9, 2012 (UTC) I also need a tutorial, because I failed to add in "Happy Hatchery!" to the list of episodes. Abbeybunny (talk) 00:13, December 10, 2012 (UTC) My newest quadruple I made a penguin action team, inspired by the Penguins of Madagascar. They are Icy (Leader), Eggy (Young member), Freezer (Tough nut) and Arcticus (Boffin) RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 15:33, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Creators Collide In the episode, Seth will meet Josh, Bella, Britton and I also added RayTube for good measure. After Creators Collide, it will be the debut of Spectrum in Flying Colours. After Flying Colours, get ready to laugh at Pierce's black eye in Black Eyed Bully After Black Eyed Bully, get ready to cower as Flaky "flakes out" and becomes a killing machine in Flaked Out. After Flaked Out, say "Ouch" when Stacy gets a wooden splinter in one of her appendages in Splintered After Splintered, prepare to get a sore throat as Germy carries out tonsillectomy on Giggles in Throat Trouble After Throat Trouble, it will be debut of Scotty at Giggles' scout camp in Scout Ahead After Scout Ahead, it will be a big racket as Chuckles disturbs Josh's and Sniffles' learning in Write Off. Oops! Sorry about that. I gave my self a little promo. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:11, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Can you create Creators Collide? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 21:25, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Cam you also throw in Perry since hes kinda based off me?BuckandChuck (talk) 21:28, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Next... Next: Flying Colours (the debut of Spectrum). After that: Black Eyed Bully Later: Flaked Out RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 15:58, December 10, 2012 (UTC) I have ideas for screenshots for some upcoming episodes Flaked Out (Evil Flaky vs Flippy) Splintered (Stacy shedding tears while she shows Handy her splinter) The Flippered Five (Spot looking nervously at Waddles assisted by Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus) Throat Trouble (Germy about to operate on Giggles) Scout Ahead (Josh and Giggles (in their scout uniforms) staring at Scotty) Write Off (Josh and Sniffles disturbed by Chuckles) Can You Feel It Now? (Lifty and Shifty preparing to hurt Injury) The Dark Bird Rises (Binky's silhouette over a town) Cucumbersome (Mr Pickles bitten) A Bad Case of Scurvy (Scurvy vs Russell) Sweet Smelling and Sour (Petunia (without her air freshener) and the penguin team (Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus) Hot Stuff (Devious broiling Herman and Snappy) You could do any of these episodes if you want. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 17:56, December 10, 2012 (UTC) I think you should do Flaked Out next. NOTE: When Flaky "flakes out", there will be close-up on her eye. Her Pac-man pupil shrinks and turns into a yellow iris and pupil (similar to Flipqy's). Her voice will also go from high pitched to a deeper angry voice (similar to Ale's). Flippy will be shocked to see his lover flip out for the very first time. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 21:01, December 10, 2012 (UTC) DON'T EVEN GO THERE! Don't be inactive during Christmas. I CAN'T WAIT TILL JANUARY! Also the world might end before then! I swear, I'll kill you if ever think of being inactive during Christmas. The wiki needs you! RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 07:01, December 11, 2012 (UTC) I'M WARNING YOU! We also need a New Year's episode to celebrate 2013. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 07:10, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Read my lips: STAY ON THIS WIKI FOR CHRISTMAS! I will only make ONE episode in Season 29 and that is "Show Me the Big Picture" when Josh explains the origin of his big picture talent. There should also be a New Year's episode called "Gloomy New Year" when Gloomy tries to kill himself during New Year's Eve 2012. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 16:05, December 11, 2012 (UTC) I got an episode idea and it is called... Someone's in the Kitchen with the Penguins: Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus get a hateful encounter from the Constructifriends, the former combat team. and "Christmas Lights Out"? I'll do that when I get the chance. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:31, December 11, 2012 (UTC) What the next episode could be... Since you done "The Dark Bird Rises", the next episode would be "Flaked Out", another episode starring both Flippy and Flaky. Remember, this is the first appearance of Flaky's evil form (dubbed Flackie) that appears occasionally. Flippy will also flip out (turn into Flipqy) and battle Flaky when he sees her killing some HTFs. Flaky flips out because she is traumatised from her phobias. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 20:14, December 11, 2012 (UTC) I have ideas for some Starring pop ups: Binky: Salutes Spectrum: Wears hypnotic spectacles Ace: Flies Scotty: plays some bagpipes Senior: Sleeping on a chair Gem and Ini: Arguing with each other Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus: Posing with kung fu stance Baka: brings out a ninja star. Also I have more episode ideas: Stop the Spinning!: The penguins consult Sniffles for a solution to Fizzles' spinning activity after Fizzles shreds Eggy. Play Attention: Cub has a playdate with Genesis, Beauty, Raky, Arietta, Melody and even Flicky. Lone Beaver: Toothy notices that everyone is gone until he befriends a car. He didn't realise that today was No Toothy Day. This episode can be compared to the Spongebob Squarepants episode called "Gone" because they both similar plots. Ironically, Both Toothy and Spongebob have two front square teeth. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 21:29, December 11, 2012 (UTC) But the reason for everyone gone (except Flippy and Lumpy himself) is simple. They were celebrating No Lumpy Day. I know who Lumpy should impersonate: Splendid (with a red hero mask and a jet pack) Sniffles (with some glasses and pens in pocket protector) Flaky Russell Handy (He might to chop his hands for that one) Petunia and Flippy RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 07:00, December 12, 2012 (UTC) 12th December 2012 Today is 12th December 2012. Also known as 12/12/12. The last of the sequential dates until 2101. I think you should do an episode commemorating that event called In-cens-ion (a pun on Inception and Ascension (what the day is) combined) In-cens-ion: Gloomy and Seether (introducing character) try to end their lives on the 12th day of the 12 month of 2012. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 16:44, December 12, 2012 (UTC) New Episode ideas I recently I made Seether (depressed male grey wolf who wears goth makeup) and Posy and Negy. I got ideas for episodes. In-cens-ion: Gloomy and Seether don't like the look of 12/12/2012 so they try to end their lives. Opposites Attract: Posy and Negy meet Yin and Yang. Gem and Ini and also Analogue and Digital are involved too. An all twins episode. Tiny Enemy Within: Devious shrinks himself down and goes inside Mimi. The penguins and Posy and Negy must follow him using the shrinking machine that Arcticus recently invented. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 20:31, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Can you do Splintered, Opposites Attract, In-cens-ion and Flaked Out next? In-cens-ion is the debut of Seether Opposites Attract is the debut of Posy and Negy. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 16:48, December 13, 2012 (UTC) We need a debut for Seether! In-cens-ion will be his first appearance. Even though it's been past 12/12/2012, you can still do it. What about Splintered (Stacy getting a splinter in one of her appendages, Ouch) Opposites Attract (Posy and Negy's debut) Scout Ahead (Debut of Scotty and a glimpse of Josh's military helicopter picture) Throat Trouble (Germy operating on Giggles) Sweet Smelling and Sour (Petunia loses her air freshener and she asks the penguins to scout around for it while she goes on a date with Josh) Hot Stuff (Devious' delicious boiling evil scheme) Tiny Enemy Within (Penguins and Posy and Negy chasing Devious inside Mimi) Stop the Spinning! (Penguins ask Sniffles for a solution for Fizzles' spinning after Eggy is shredded. Poor penguin) RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 22:17, December 13, 2012 (UTC) But what about the debuts of Posy,Negy and Scotty? I'm also waiting for Splintered and the Penguins' next episode (Sweet Smelling and Sour) RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 22:44, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Season 29 finale Here is the Season 29 finale: The Big Three Oh!: All the characters gather for a landmark 30 seasons milestone! RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 22:58, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Some Season 30 episode ideas Anti-seption: Germy discovers a new antiseptic for surgery. Kilt Me Now: Scotty knows the embarassing problem of wearing a kilt. Fission Impossible: Devious attempts to blow up the town with an atomic bomb. The penguins will try to defuse it. Deaf, Blind and Speechless: An episode which stars Mouse Ka-Boom, The Mole and Mime. Their starring is based on this phrase "Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil" Assisted Gloom-icide: Gloomy knows about euthanasia and asks someone to try and kill him. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 16:28, December 14, 2012 (UTC) I also replaced In-cens-ion with A Spectacle of Yourself. It is when Giggles gets glasses and looks more like her brother Josh. Could you get a started on Splintered? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 17:06, December 14, 2012 (UTC)